Nicht sein Tag?
by Wolfskind.A
Summary: Auch Jack hat einen nicht ganz glatt laufenden Tag siehe "Nicht mein Tag"


Nicht sein Tag

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Heute morgen ist es mir aufgefallen ich werde alt und dies ist eine Erkenntnis mit der ich nicht unbedingt meinen Tag beginnen wollte. Also wende ich den Blick vom Spiegel ab und geh in die Küche um mir ein gutes Frühstück zu gönnen. Dabei hab ich nicht bedacht, dass mein Kühlschrank leer ist, da wir ja nie auf einem Planeten mit Supermarkt sind. Dann muss wohl ein Kaffe reichen, dass sieht meine Kaffemaschiene anders. Sie gibt genau dann wenn ich das „schwaz- braune Gold" am meisten brauche ihren Geist auf. Toller Start in den Tag oder? Wirklich super! Ich quäle mich in mein Auto und fahre zum Stützpunkt, ich habe beschlossen den Tagesanfang erst ab meiner Ankunft dort zählen zu lassen.

Und so fängt der Tag mit einem Gruß eines Wachmanns an der sehr freundlich ist. Vielversprechend. Mit dem Aufzug geht's nach unten, ich gehe zu Carters Labor, sie ist bestimmt dort und ein Lächeln von ihr ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche, das und ein Frühstück mit ihr in der Kantine mit reichlich Kaffe. Sie ist nicht da, hätte ich mir denken können, wenn ich mal was brauche ist es nicht da, vorallem heute ist das so. OK ich dreh mich um und komme mit der Hand an einen Kaffe von gestern, der sich über irgentwelche Maschienen, die verdammt neu aussehen, ergießt. Mist ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert, mit ein paar Taschentüchern versuche ich den Schaden zu beheben, dabei sau ich mir die Uniform ein. Knurrend geh ich zu meinem Spind um mich umzuziehen, auf dem Weg begegne ich einem fröhlichen ,für mich zu fröhlichen, Jonas und einem grinsendem Teal'c, genau das was ich jetzt nicht brauche aber egal jemand der mit mir Frühstückt. Meine Früstücksflocken sind natürlich gerade heute aus und der Kaffe ist lau warm. Was ist eigentlich los hat sich heute alles gegen mich verschworen?

Bei der Besprechung taucht Carter endlich auf, sie ist zerzaust und Hammond nicht sehr erfreut, dass sie ihren Bericht vergessen hat, tja das Pech hat sich von mir abgewand und ein neues Opfer gefunde, sorry Sam aber dafür musst du leider herhalten. Jonas und ich machen ein paar liebevolle Witze, als sie von der heutigen Mission abgezogen wird. Ok das Pech hat mich wieder verfehlt, doch zu früh gefreut, es kommt mit einem Knall zurück und zwar in Form von Walter Miller. Dieser Typ ist aus einem meiner Alpträume gekrochen ich schwörs!

Er ist Wissenschaftler und zwar durch und durch. Als wir auf dem Planeten ankommen, muss er erstmal niesen und das nachdem sich unser Start um eine halbe Stunde verschoben hatte, weil Walter immer wieder einfiel was er vergessen hatte. Ich hoffe Taschentücher hat er mit. Walter läuf aufgeregt wie ein Kind von einer Entdeckung zur anderen und er lässt es sich nicht nehmen mir alles bis ins kleinst Detail zu erklären, wobei er es offensichtlich darauf abgesehen hat, dass ich seine Ausführungen verstehe. Er tut dies drei ganze Stunden, drei Stunden an Walter und sein Geschwafel verschenkt. Ich vermisse Carter. Wie kam dieser Trottel in mein Team? obwohl doch jeder weiß was ich von solchen Wissenschaftlern halte.

Irgentwie haben wir es gschafft die Bewohner des nahegelegenen Dorfes zu verärgen. Es könnten die heiligen Steine gewesen sein die Walter unbedingt mitnehmen musste. Aufjedenfall jagen sie uns, also versteckten wir uns im Unterholz und warten. Na ja wir würden warten wenn Walter nicht hätte niesen müssen. Wie in einem schlechten HollywoodFilm werden wir entdeckt durch ein Nieser!

Wir kommen wieder frei, weil Jonas mit einer Engelsgeduld auf die Dorfies einredet. Bei mir muss Walti herhaltn, ich bin wütend auf ihn, bis er mir gesteht, dass Carter dafür gesorgt hat, dass er mit musste. Jetzt bin ich wütend auf Carter und Walter.

Als wir wieder Zuhause sind und uns Dr. Fraiser aus ihren soooo leibevollen Händen entlässt (Rutineuntersuchung und wie ich sie liebe)gehe ich in Sams Labor, dort ist sie nicht aber die Maschienen sind in Kisten gepackt und daran klebt ein Zettel mit dem Wort „Defekt". Na klasse wenn das rauskommt hab ich mal wieder lange Freude daran.

Nach einer Stunde intensivem Suchens gebe ich auf und rufe den Wachmann vom Tor an der mir berrichtet, dass Carter schon seit geraumer Zeit zu Hause ist. Ich fahre zu ihr um mit ihr zu Reden. Nachdem ich nur zehn Minuten geklinglt und geklopft habe, öffnet sie die Tür. Sie sagt nichts, ok ich lass sie auch nicht und betrete ihr Wohnzimmer.. Ich gehe auf und nieder als ich ihr erkläre warum ich wütend bin. Ich würde es ihr erklären wenn sie hier wär, wo ist Sam? (Als ob heute irgentetwas klappen könnte noch nicht einmal meckern kann man ohne Hindernisse) Ich rufe und suche sie und finde sie im Bett. Sie ist gans blass und ihre Stimme gans schwach, ich bekomme Mitleid und mache ihr einen Tee. Was für eine Therapie es geht einem schon besser wenn man jemanden sieht dem es noch schlechter geht. Sie ist eingeschlafen und ich leg mich neben sie um meine müden Knochen einen kurzen Augenblick auszuruhen. Ich werde zu alt für diesen Job!! (gut dass wir morgen frei haben, mit diesem Gedanken schlaf ich ein.)

Ende

Wars gut? Wenn ja schreib mir wenn nein ... auch ...


End file.
